Let them Come
by Kori Selene Black
Summary: just a little brainfart. Sorry if it makes no sense, but free writing. Remus and Severus postwar.


Legal Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters within are copyright J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc., and Warner Bros. Inc.

**Let them Come**

By: K.S. Black

_Why do I see you, in my dreams, forever with wings? They are as white as your skin-if not whiter. Such a contrast to such a dark man. _

_But they fit you, oddly enough. How? Is it because in these last two years, I have come to see you as my last lifeline, my guardian angel? But why would I have seen those gossamer members even before Sirius' death? _

_No, there is more to my image of you, my Angel..._

Remus slowly stirred as the shadow grew darker over him. He knew he had to wake up-eventually-but he didn't want to. It was so comfortable, lying under the clouds, the golden sun in a velvety sky. He could hear summer insects in the background, the gentle babble of the brook, and the soft whisper of a coming summer storm. Could smell the grass, and the trees, and the earth, and the rain, and the exotic scent of the man above him. Taste the electricity gathering before the storm; the sharp, intoxicating, breathtaking flesh of a man he didn't think he knew.

_The war is over now-why do I still hold on to my past..._

Severus watched the sleeping form with some amusement. Even as an adult, Remus was hard to wake up. Maybe if he stood there long enough, he'd wake him. But for the moment, he was content to drink in the sight of an open shirt over a summer-tanned torso, the way the jeans-ragged and torn-fit the man who wore them in ever sense of the word, the way the approaching wind tousled gray-brown hair that had grown down to his shoulders.

Finally the dark-haired man sighed, and leaned down to poke the slumbering form.

_Because I still have you..._

Remus chuckled as the other let out an undignified squawk of surprise and outrage as he tumbled forward. "Haven't you heard the phrase 'let sleeping dogs lie?'"

Severus ignored the way his scalp tingled from the breath of that sleepy voice, concentrating on keeping from biting the younger man's shoulder as he replied. "You're not a dog"

"Close enough to one." The sandy hair fell forward as he stretched, keeping his captive. "So what brings you out to my neck of the woods"

As it appeared the werewolf wasn't going to let him go anytime soon, Severus shifted into a more comfortable position. Why was he there"I was looking for potions ingredients."

"Ah. It is cheaper to grow your own. Free if you let Mother do the work." The rough voice grew husky, philosophical. "She's only to happy to do it anyway."

"The earth knows how to take care of her children."

"Even us." Remus decided it was now or never. And that there was no better time than now. "We survived, some how." He sat up, releasing the other to stare down at him.

'Those intense eyes-I could drown in them.' "I think it was sheer blind luck, to be honest."

But the wolf just shook his head at the silky reply. "No. She left us here for a reason..."

Severus tried to keep his voice light. This was getting too intense. "And that would be"

Without thinking, without hesitation, Remus crushed the shorter man's mouth with his own, giving that one kiss everything he had, everything that he was.

And wasn't surprised when he received the same in return. For breathless minutes, they had no need for words-their bodies said enough on their own. Both sighed when the first drops of rain fell, cooling the air.

Severus glanced at his watch with a groan; idly curious about how much time he'd spent in heaven. "Oh hell. Potter and Granger are coming in later for interviews. Minerva's going to kick my ass to Edinburgh and back if I don't show up in time."

Remus just chuckled, sitting on his haunches above his favorite prey. "We're getting soaked, we can say we were caught in the rain." His grin was very mischievous as he looked up at the clouds.

"But-they'll look for us" Then he laughed as suprisingly agile fingers found a weak spot.

"They can watch, or join. So let them come."

Severus grinned as he wrapped an arm around his newfound love's neck"You are such a rogue" -and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Let them come, indeed."

_Author's note:_..Just a little brainfart I had to write. Sorry to those of you reading Seperated, but that's on semi-hiatus...will be update within the year, just..please be patient?


End file.
